You Have Stolen My Heart
by victoriaaa
Summary: Christmas Finchel. One Shot. Very Fluffy.


**A/N: Finchel during Christmas. One-Shot. I just had to write this! Christmas is coming and I can't wait! Please review! Will be greatly appreciated! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, there would be more Finchel duets and make outs.**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve.<p>

Rachel was shuffling around the house, feeling rather bored at home. There was literally nothing she could do. She was done with homework; obviously she did it the moment she came home. She didn't like to waste time. She looked out the window. _Boy, it would be fun to go gallop around in the snow for a while. _She sighed.

She lazily hopped back into her room and noticed that her phone received a text.

"Look Outside. Finn."

Curious, she opened her window. Finn wrote "Merry Christmas, Rachel" in the snow, in her backyard. There was a huge heart surrounding the words. Being a Jew, Rachel normally didn't celebrate Christmas. However, knowing that it was Finn's favourite holiday, she figured she'd make an exception.

She grabbed her coat off the coat rack, and ran outside.

"Finn!" She screamed and jumped into his arms.

The both of them giggled uncontrollably.

Rachel finally let herself down after about a minute or so and said "Wow, Finn. That's the cutest thing you've ever done for me."

"Oh yeah?" He looked down at her and smirked.

"Oh no. Finn. I know those eyes. Finn. No!" She started to run away from him.

Finn kept chasing after her. They ran around in circles before Finn finally caught her and sent them both crashing down to the ground. He moved his hands under her jacket and found her ticklish spot.

"Fin-Stop-It hurts-Finn!" But Rachel just couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Only with Finn did she feel truly happy.

"Say that my Grilled Cheesus sandwich was cute! Say it!" He continued tickling her.

"Okay, okay! It was adorable!"

Finn finally stopped tickling her. He preferred this Rachel-carefree, messed up hair, natural.

Rachel rolled around, on her back so that she was now facing Finn; she was still trying to catch her breath. It took a few deep breaths before she finally said "Stop doing that. You know I hate it."

"I know for a fact that you don't."

Rachel opened her mouth before closing it again. _Damn him! He knows me so well._

Finn tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear and brought his lips down to kiss her.

It was evening at the stars were starting to come out.

They were still lying in the snow when Finn finally said "Hey look, a shooting star."

"I don't need to wish for anything. It came true already." Rachel replied.

Finn gave her a strange look.

Rachel giggled at his obvious confusion.

"Babe, I asked Santa to give me you this Christmas, and I got it." She beamed.

Finn slid his arms around her waist and rolled her on top of him.

They started making out under the snow. Finn fingers tangled in her hair. Yeah. He loved making out with Rachel. It was not long before…

"Rachel! Finn! Get your asses back inside the house!" They heard Leroy fuming.

"Dad!" Rachel shouted back; standing up to dust all the snow off her jacket. This was going to be a long talk, and no, her dads don't know that they are sexually active yet.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Her dads had kicked Finn out of the house for the night. They didn't want him to "suck on Rachel's face" the whole night; that was how they put it anyway. Rachel was doing her nightly moisturizing routine. She didn't want to start to look all wrinkly at a young age. It wouldn't look good on the Broadway stage. Oh no.<p>

There was a knock on her window.

She drew her curtains only to find Finn standing there, teeth chattering, freezing in the cold.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered while opening the window. "My dads will kill you if they see you here."

Finn clumsily climbed into her room; careful not to do anything that would alarm her dads.

Rachel hurriedly went to lock her door.

"Can't a boyfriend see his girl?"

"Well, since you are here, I might as well give you your present now."

"Ooh! Present time! Give it to me!" He chanted and clapped like he was a little kid again.

Rachel chuckled as she handed him her beautifully wrapped gift.

Finn was so excited he just tore the wrapping off.

"Hey! I spent so much time on that! Do you know how difficult it is to wrap a gift that isn't in a box?" She smacked his arm. "Anyway," She continued "It's a scrapbook with memories of us. That way, when we're apart after graduation, you'll always remember us."

Finn looked down at her and used his thumb to wipe the stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"What if we don't have to be apart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time during sectionals, when you asked me who I was talking to?"

Rachel nodded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"He's some big shot at NYU and he offered me a Music Scholarship! He wanted to ask you too but I told him that you were headed to NYADA."

"Finn! That's amazing!" She screamed. Then she realised that it was probably too loud.

"Here's the letter to prove it. It's my present to you."

"I don't need proof. Finn! I told you, you could do it! I'm so proud of you! Come here!" She peppered kisses all over his face. She was so elated. But she realised something.

"You're not just doing this for me, are you? You're doing this because you want to, right?"

"A little bit of both actually."

"Close enough." She leapt into his arms. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too Rach, Me too."


End file.
